1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device package and a method of manufacturing the same. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a copper post disposed simultaneously on both a solder paste and a solder resist.
2. Description of the Related Art
For some semiconductor packages (formed by e.g. a package-on-package (PoP) technique), solder balls are used for external connection or interconnection. However, the length of the pitch of the solder balls may hinder miniaturization. A fine-pitch copper (Cu) post technique may instead be used for miniaturization. One approach of such technique is to form a hole in a passivation layer to receive Cu posts. However, implantation of the Cu posts in the holes can be challenging due to the relatively small pitch of the Cu posts. The pitches of such technique may be limited by machining tool capabilities. Another approach is to dispose the Cu posts on the conductive pads and then perform subsequent operations. In such an approach, a Cu post is disposed directly on solder paste (e.g. on a conductive pad), where the area of the solder paste is greater than that of the Cu post. During a reflow operation, the melted solder paste (which may flow when heated) may not support the Cu post. Under these conditions, the Cu post may be moved by the flowing solder paste.